


You.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "Lonely in my being I wait for you and your touch to warm me…to own me."





	You.

I come to you writhing and anxious. Allowing my clothes to touch the floor and my heart to pound. Lonely in my being I wait for you and your touch to warm me…to own me. The silence of your breathing makes me shiver with want. Hurting deep down for you…a gnawing soreness.

Pay heed to me and give me what I long for, Harry.

A substance.

A drug.

Magic in it’s purest form. 

_You._

You are ecstasy and gravity. Pushing and rushing through me…driving me to the highest of peaks. And I want you…. every last bit of you until it nearly kills me. Take over me, my beloved Harry.

I don’t care about anything because right now it’s you. All you. Nothing but and only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick Drarry drabble. I just wanted to challenge myself and see what i could write in a short amount of time.  
> Feel free to request a Drarry drabble/poem <3 I'll be glad to write for you.


End file.
